


i got in

by sleeponrooftops



Series: raising webhead: a parenting guide, attempted by the science boyfriends [67]
Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Incredible Hulk - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-13
Updated: 2013-09-13
Packaged: 2017-12-26 11:16:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sleeponrooftops/pseuds/sleeponrooftops
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter receives some exciting news.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i got in

_Two months later._

_April, 2029_

Peter wakes up with a small groan, trying to roll over and smack a hand over his alarm clock, but Wade pulls him back, sleepily and blindly kissing his chest.  “No,” he mumbles, and Peter smiles, his eyes still closed, before pushing against him so he can reach.  He stays there for a second, the awkward position somehow comfortable, until Wade whines and pulls at him, and so he rolls back toward him, tucking his head under his chin and burying his face in his cotton chest.

 

He starts to drift off again until he yawns so widely his jaw cracks, and he groans, rubbing his face against Wade’s chest.  “No,” Wade says again, reaching for the blankets and pulling them up over their heads.  Peter laughs at him, snuggling closer.

 

“I have to get up,” he whispers, though he doesn’t make like he’s going to move anytime soon.

 

He’s about to say more when there’s a knock on his door, it opens, and then Tony’s voice floats inside, “Hey, you awake?”

 

“Yeah,” Peter says, untangling from Wade and pushing down the blankets so he can poke his head out, “I’m getting up, I swear.”

 

“There’s mail for you,” Tony says, and now Wade’s awake, too, kicking at the blankets until they can get out.

 

Tony leads the way, and, when they get in the kitchen, Peter stares at the large envelope sitting on the island.  He stops halfway there, and Wade almost collides with him, but stops just in time, raising his hands to his shoulders.  “You can do it,” he whispers, and Peter makes a face before going the rest of the way and picking it up.

 

The three of them are staring at him so intently it makes his fingers shake, and, when he finally gets the envelope open, it’s with a loud exhale.  He pulls out the first slip of paper, quickly reads it over, and then looks up, his expression the picture of shocked.

 

“Well?” Bruce says, and Peter starts laughing, handing over the paper.

 

“I got in,” he says, and it breaks them.

 

Wade comes over, sweeping him into a crushing hug, laughing softly and whispering, “I’m so proud of you.”

 

Tony and Bruce are there to hug him next, and then Bruce is talking about making a huge breakfast, and Tony is just staring at the letter with a huge grin on his face, and Peter reaches for Wade, pulling him toward him.  “I got in,” he says again, and Wade nods, going when Peter tugs him down for a kiss.

 

“School,” he says when they part, “I still have school.  I’m gonna, uhm—I’m gonna go get ready, we’ll be back.”  Tony and Bruce call another round of congratulations as he heads out, Wade following, their hands laced tightly.  “I can’t believe it,” Peter says from inside the closet, trying to find something to wear and not being able to focus long enough, “I’m going to ESU in the fall.  Wade, _I got in_.”

 

“I never thought you wouldn’t,” Wade says from behind him, looping his arms around him and hugging him tightly.  Peter leans back in his embrace, closing his eyes and just enjoying the moment.  “Come on,” Wade says moments later, “Get dressed.  I’m going to check the weather.”

 

He picks out a pair of tight-fitting jeans that he knows Wade always gets distracted by, pulls a dark green t-shirt on over that, and then comes back out to find Wade still standing outside, hands braced against the railing, just watching the ocean.  He slips into a grey sweatshirt before going out to join him, ducking under one of his arms so that he can press back against his chest.  “I sleep better when I can hear the ocean,” Wade murmurs before dropping a kiss onto Peter’s shoulder.

 

“Why’s that?” Peter asks.

 

“I don’t know.  I always have, even when I was younger.  When I was traveling, I tried to pick places close the ocean.  Obviously, sometimes I couldn’t, but I always slept better.”

 

Peter is silent for a while, enjoying the sound of the waves with him before he says, “It’s nice out.”

  
“Finally,” Wade mutters before stepping back and heading for the room to dress.  He’s mostly in a pair of jeans, the button and fly undone, his head and one arm through a long sleeve red shirt when he turns to Peter, “Hey, it’s _nice out_.”

 

“Very good,” Peter says, looking over at him with a small smile.

 

“Don’t be a dick.  Can I take you to school?”

 

“On your bike?”

 

“Yeah.  C’mon, how cool would that be, rolling up on a motorcycle with your super cool boyfriend?”

 

Peter grins, knowing how much he would enjoy that, and he nods after a moment, standing.  He grabs his jacket and backpack, suit stuffed into one of the front pockets, as usual, wiggling his toes in his Converse while he waits for Wade to finish putting his shirt on, rummage around for his black sweatshirt, and then he’s grabbing his cargo jacket and his shoes, and they’re heading downstairs.

 

Bruce made a big breakfast indeed, and they spend the morning talking about ESU and the future in general until Peter’s grin is so wide, his cheeks ache.  When he and Wade finally bugger off, after hugs from his beaming dads, Peter is so amped up he can’t stop talking, and Wade just keeps laughing at him.  He tightens the straps on his backpack so it won’t slip off, settles onto the motorcycle behind Wade, and winds his arms around him, leaning up to press a kiss to the back of his neck, where he’s most sensitive, and Wade hums, leaning into the touch briefly before he starts the engine.

 

They get to the high school with ten minutes to spare, but the courtyard has already filled up considerably with students waiting outside instead of inside because of the sunny morning.  When Wade pulls up, he does so at a small distance, which Peter is glad for.  He still feels like people are staring when he gets off and kisses Wade goodbye, with promises to text him when he can, but he shrugs it off and waves before heading over to Gwen and Flash.

 

“Who was that?” Gwen asks when he drops his backpack near them, and he looks at her for a moment, only just now realizing this is the first time Wade’s ever really been around people he knows outside of Flash and Johnny.

 

“Uh—that was Wade,” he says, and Gwen frowns at him.

 

“Your best friend, Wade?”

 

“Yeah,” Peter says slowly, “My boyfriend.”

 

“Oh, I didn’t—I didn’t know,” Gwen says, her smile a little faltering, “How old is he, to be driving around on that thing and not in school?”

 

“Twenty-two,” Peter says, and he expects Gwen’s small, unimpressed nod.

 

She at least tries to cover it with, “You should invite him for celebratory ice cream after classes are out.”

 

“Celebratory?” Peter asks as Gwen beams and nods excitedly.

 

“I got into ESU!” she exclaims, and Peter gapes, his mouth turning up into a wide grin.

 

“Me too!  I found out this morning,” he says.

 

Gwen gasps and then says, “Peter, that’s so amazing.  Oh my gosh, I can’t believe we’re going to the same college, we might even have classes together!”

 

They spend the rest of the morning before school starts talking about ESU while Flash makes fun of them.  Peter sends a quick text to Wade as they’re going inside, _gwen got into esu, too, so we’re going out for celebratory ice cream after classes get out.  you’re invited, please don’t say no._

_i wasn’t going to,_ Wade texts back, _any excuse to watch you eat ice cream is a good one._

Peter rolls his eyes, but he’s grinning as he sends, _be good, i have a test first period, and i need to focus._

_yes dear.  good luck, love you, let me know how it goes._

_love you right back._

**Author's Note:**

> The next few fics are going to be long, and I’m not sure how many parts yet. It’s going to be a major shift from canon, but I really wanted to do this in this verse, and it works in this one, so this is a preemptive strike about discrepancies. This is also to let you know that I’ve got a big, big thing to do in the next few fics, so prepare yourselves. Don’t forget to leave your thoughts!


End file.
